


I See You Kitty

by Vampyrechicka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Falling In Love, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyrechicka/pseuds/Vampyrechicka
Summary: Marinette has been Ladybug for three years now. She is finally growing up and stepping outside her comfort zone... or is she? When Marinette finally decides that its time to give up on having a relationship with Adrien, Chat Noir waltzes into her life after deciding that he can no longer pine away for Ladybug. Marichat mostly... possible reveal? Not sure but a ton of fluff and some angst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic I have ever posted online and its my first post here. I hope somebody finds it and likes it. Please let me know what you think. I'm gonna continue either way though because I love the writing practice and I am dying for season 2.

Chapter 1

“Someone’s at the door Alya.” Rose shouted from the living room. “Do you need me to get it?”

“I got it, thanks Rose.” Alya said as she left the kitchen to answer the door. “Oh, hi Chat Noir! I didn’t think you were coming.”

“Sorry I’m running a little late.” He smiled and looked around at the room full of his classmates. “My Lady sends her apologies that she cannot attend, but she did ask me to give you this.” Chat Noir bowed to Alya in the doorway as he presented Ladybug’s red wrapped present for her to take. 

“Oh, that’s okay. I know you guys have important things to do for Paris so I was expecting either one of you.” Alya smiled as she took the present out his hand and took a step back so he could enter. “Thank you for coming Chat!”

“Of course. I’m honored that you allowed this alley cat the chance to join in the purr-ty,” he chuckled at his own joke and Marinette groaned. “Annnd this one is from me,” Chat Noir held out a black box to the journalist.

“You have some serious bow making skills Chat,” Alya laughed as she took in the size of the green bow on top of the present. It was larger than the box itself and pretty elaborate. 

I wonder if he had to resist the urge to play with all of the strands dangling from it, Marinette thought as she smiled to herself.

Chat stretched an arm behind his head and chuckled. “Yeah, playing with string is a hobby of mine.”

Alya sat the superheroes presents down on the table with the rest of the gifts and told Chat to make himself at home. He didn’t even get a foot away from her before Nino was at his idol’s side asking him dozens of questions. 

At least one of us got to show up today. Marinette felt bad that Alya couldn’t have Ladybug at her party, but she knew that she couldn’t miss her bff’s birthday bash or Marinette would never hear the end of it.

“I can’t believe she sent me a gift. She so did not have to do that.” Alya grabbed a can of Sprite out of the fridge. “I wonder if it will give me another clue as to who she is under the mask.”

Marinette’s hand shook slightly so she set her piping bag down on the counter beside the birthday cake she had made for Alya before she messed it up. “I can’t believe you’re still trying to figure them out. It’s been three years.” 

“Oh, I have made it my life’s mission girl! Besides,” she dipped her finger in the orange icing and licked it, “you’re still crushing on Adrien three years later.”

“Th… that’s different.” Marinette felt the blush creep up her neck as Alya stared at her.

“At least you can finally talk around him like a normal person,” she laughed before hip bumping Marinette. “It sucks that he had a shoot and couldn’t be here today though.”

“Yeah, we haven’t hung out as a group in a while since we are all so busy with work and school.” 

“I don’t know how you keep up with it all Mari! Your internship at Agreste Designs, fashion and business class and helping your parents at the bakery- I get tired just thinking about it.” 

“Yeah, it gets hard sometimes,” Marinette dried her wet hands off with the pink towel next to the sink, “but I love it. I’ve never been happier!” 

“Now if only we could get you to start dating a certain handsome blond model. Then everything would be perfect!”

“Alya,” Marinette squeaked, reaching out to smack her friend as she danced out of the kitchen. She sighed and lit the eighteen candles on the cake before grabbing it and heading towards the living room.

“I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming today. I’m very lucky to have such wonderful friends.”

“We’re lucky to have you!” Marinette said as she set the cake on the coffee table. Everyone gathered around to sing Happy Birthday to Alya.

Nino wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. “Make a wish beautiful.” Alya smiled at him before closing her eyes and blowing out the candles in one breath. 

“Aww yeah! Time for cake!” Kim’s booming voice rang out causing everyone to laugh as Marinette cut the cake. 

“I’ll help,” Chat Noir said as he grabbed some plates and forks, passing out slices to everyone. 

“Thanks Chat.”

“Anything for you Princess,” he winked at her and she had to resist the urge to giggle.

Stupid tomcat.

Everyone ate their cake in a happy silence, the only noise coming from Nino’s speakers that were playing music in the corner. 

“So,” Alya clapped her hands together as Mylene was the last to finish her dessert and smiled mischievously, “who wants to play a game?”

“What kind of game?” Nathaniel asked nervously, fiddling with the pencil in his hand.

“Ooh! Like a board game? I just love board games!” Rose sang, already dancing in her seat with happiness.

“Anything but Candyland. I hate Candyland” Julika said as she turned to look at her girlfriend. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle.”

“Eep!” Marinette jumped, almost dropping the plates that she was carrying to the sink.

“I vote for Truth or Dare!” Nino said as he looked at Chat Noir.

“I will only play if no one asks me any personal questions. I’m not revealing myself tonight, sorry Alya.” 

“It’s okay Chat, I expected that, but you can’t blame a girl for trying.” She smiled, “alright! Nobody gets to ask Chat any questions so that means he has to do all dares.” 

“Challenge accepted!” His green eyes lit up, but Marinette still didn’t like where this was heading. Alya always had an ulterior motive for the things she did and this was no exception. 

At least Adrien isn’t here, Marinette crossed her fingers behind her back as she sat down on the arm of the couch. I have a feeling that I’m going to need all of the luck I can get for the rest of the evening.

“Birthday girl gets to go first.”

“Thanks babe,” Alya looked around the room slowly, stopping to grin at Marinette who held her breath. “Alix, truth or dare?”

“Dare, obviously.” The pink haired girl answered quickly.

“I dare you to grab your board and run down to the street. Then you have to skate around the block while singing the Dora theme song.” 

“Where did you even come up with that?” Nino laughed as Alix nodded, strapping on her helmet before walking out. 

“You know how much my sisters used to watch that show. They were singing it yesterday and it’s still stuck in my head!” Everyone got up to go look out the window as Alix’s voice drifted through the open window. “I wonder who she will choose next.”

“DO DO DO DO DO DORA!” They all began laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari's turn for truth or dare gets interrupted by an akuma... who just might be Chat's favorite yet. Our heroes win with the help of some friends but the angst is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos. I appreciate it! I wrote a lot more than I intended to tonight lol. Enjoy!

                                                      Chapter 2  
“Okay, okay.” Alya finished wiping up the spilled beer on the table. “Let’s not further trash my apartment Max.”

“Sorry, I just really wanted to beat Nathanael.”

“Dude, who knew you both could drink so much!” Nino laughed as Nathanael’s face turned red.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Kim laughed as he finished his bottle.

“Whose turn is it now?” Juleka asked as she sat back down on the couch beside Rose.

“Ooh ooh! Can I please go?” Rose squealed. Everyone groaned.

“Rose, honey, you have asked everyone the same question during each of your turns.” Alya said as she put her hair up in a quick ponytail.

“I just wanted to know what everyone’s favorite type of flower is.”

“Marinette hasn’t gone yet!” Nino winked as the blue haired girl froze.

“It’s okay. I don’t need a turn. Rose can have mine!” 

“Oh no girl. It’s my birthday and you are not getting out of this one.” 

“But…”

“No buts Marinette. And since you are the only one who hasn’t gone yet, I’m going to give you a dare.”

“Alya, can’t I just pick truth.”

“Sure you can,” Alya grinned wickedly, “who do you have a crush on right now?”

“Eeek! I’ll… I’ll stick with the dare.” Marinette felt the blush return to her cheeks. Everyone was staring but she could not take her eyes off of Alya whose grin was getting bigger and bigger.

Oh no, thought Marinette. 

“Mari, I dare you to…” Alya looked around the room as if she didn’t already know exactly what she was going to say to her best friend. If she won’t try to move on with Adrien then I will just have to give her a helpful shove in another direction. “I dare you to kiss Chat Noir.”

“Ooh she went there. Did anyone else know that we could do that?” Max turned to Kim and asked. 

“If I would have known that I would have dared Juleka and Rose to kiss a while ago.”

“You do realize that we are dating and kiss quite frequently right?” Juleka gave a quick half smile as Rose giggled and kissed her forehead. Not that Juleka would ever admit it, but forehead kisses were her favorite.

Marinette stood up from the arm of the chair as Chat Noir began stalking towards her.

“Well, the birthday girl has spoken.” He smirked as she backed herself up into the corner of the room. “What’s the matter Princess? Cat got your tongue?” 

Now is not the time for your puns chaton! Marinette had not kissed Chat Noir since Dark Cupid. Not that she hadn’t wanted to. Ahh stop thinking about it! Get your head straight. You like Adrien. Chat is just your partner. A good friend. Your best friend after Alya. Ugh don’t think about it. Where is my lucky charm when I need one? Marinette closed her eyes, half wishing that she had never met Alya in the first place. She is so going to pay for this.

Chat Noir stopped in front of her and cupped her face, covering it with his clawed glove. He leaned forward slowly, clearly enjoying the show he was putting on and kissed Marinette’s cheek. It looked like a simple kiss on the lips to everyone else though. Marinette opened her eyes and Chat winked before taking a step back from her. 

“That’s not fair,” Nino whined to Alya.

“Would you rather be kissing me tonight or your superhero?”

“Do I have to choose?”

“Do you want to sleep on the couch?” Nino shook his head no and pouted. 

“Good.” Alya laughed, stealing his hat and putting it on herself.

Suddenly, screams filled the air from the city outside. 

“What was that?” Marinette asked as she scrambled over to the window. Everyone followed behind as more voices rang out. The street lamps were just beginning to turn on as the sun went down.

“I AM OURANOS! EVERYONE MUST KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE A PART OF THE SKY!” 

“Oh no, look up there!” Rose shouted. People and pets were floating in the sky as Ouranos struck them.

“It’s an akuma!” Marinette said, already trying to figure out how she could leave the party to transform into Ladybug.

“Pfft… pfft…” Everyone turned around to face Chat. He was holding his hands over his mouth and tears were beginning to spring from his eyes. 

“Chat? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Marinette reached a hand out to him but Chat bust out laughing before he could answer. 

Falling to the floor in a fit of laughter and giggles Chat snorted. “Oh my god. He said… ha… he said Uranus! That… that is… oh wow that is so amazing. Ha! I have to give it to… Hawkmoth. He really outdid himself this time! I just… I have nothing to say. That is amazing all by itself. Pfft… Uranus!”

Marinette groaned before grabbing Chat by one of his ears. “Don’t you think that you should be leaving now? You know, to go stop the akuma before he gets out of hand?”

“You’re… your right Princess,” he said as he tried, unsuccessfully, to stop laughing. “It was a great party Alya. Wish I could stay but… doody calls. HA!”

“Chat.”

“I’m going. I’m going.” He smiled and waved to everyone one last time before extending his baton and swinging out the window towards the Eiffel Tower where the akuma was lurking.

“Nino, grab my camera! We have to get going now!” Alya said as she rushed into the closet to put her shoes on. 

“Babe, it’s your birthday. Can’t you just stay inside tonight where it’s safe? Chat and Ladybug can handle this one.”

“I have a duty to the Ladyblog and my fans. I’m going, are you coming with me?” 

Nino sighed and grabbed her camera off the counter in the kitchen before giving his friends a half wave and following Alya out the door. “Feel free to stay here or head home. Just lock the door on the way out please? Thanks guys. Alya wait up!” The door closed and everyone stared at each other in silence. 

“Well, uhm, I should… I should get going then. You guys… stay safe and everything. Uhm, bye!” Marinette ran out the door as she threw her purse over her shoulder. Hiding under the stairs at the bottom of the flat she opened the flap. “Tikki, spots on!” 

Ladybug appeared a few seconds later and began running through the streets of Paris. A few quick lifts from her yo-yo and the rooftops were her highway. 

“Nice of you to finally show up My Lady. Sorry to tear you away from your important family event tonight.” 

“Hello Chat,” she smiled as his tail twitched in anticipation as she wound her yo-yo back up. Such a cat. 

“Alya says thank you for your present by the way. Not that she was able to open it before this guy showed up.”

“I’m sure you have already gotten the giggles out of your system?” 

“Oh come on Ladybug, he was asking for it with a name like… pfft… Uranus!” 

Not again, Ladybug mentally sighed before looking away from her partner. 

“I AM OURANOS! ALL WILL SEE HOW HARD IT IS TO FLY.” The akuma landed on the top of the Eiffel Tower and threw more of his paper airplanes at the Parisians below.

“I’m guessing that this pilot wasn’t too happy about his test today.” Ladybug said as she pointed out Ouranos’ jacket pocket where a certificate of flight readiness marked with red peeked out. “That must be where the akuma is. Chat,” she looked over at Chat who was still wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. “I need you to get that paper from him. Can you do that?”

“Of course My Lady, I’ll just get him backed up against the rails.” He smiled before shaking his head. “No, that one wasn’t very good. I’ll just settle for his name being funny tonight.”

“Good idea Chat. Let’s go!” They jumped off the roof to swing closer to the tower. 

“LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR. I AM…”

“For the love of everything that is good about this world, do not say that word again.” Ladybug groaned as Chat pointed at the akumatized victim and laughed again.

“Never mind the theatrics. Just get their miraculouses and together we can make everyone pay for failing you.” Hawkmoth whispered to Ouranos. He had grown tired of the games over the past years as he tried and failed again to obtain the jewels of Cat Noir and Ladybug. He chose his targets more carefully than before and each one grew more and more dangerous for Paris’ superheroes to fight alone. 

“GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUSES AND THEN YOU CAN JOIN ME IN THE SKY.” 

“No thanks, I’d rather not join Uranus. Man this is never going to get old.” Chat leapt at the akuma to grab the paper but Ouranos was too fast for him and flew out of reach.

“The novelty of it has already worn off Chat."

Chat Noir landed on his baton and turned around so his tail was facing Ladybug. “So you’re telling me that I’m the butt of this joke?”

“You’re going to lose one of those nine lives here soon chaton.”

“Okay, okay. That was the last one. Cat’s honor.”

“Good. Let’s finish this then” Ladybug and Chat each tried, unsuccessfully, to grab the paper from his jacket. Hawkmoth had given him the power of flight so it was hard for them to reach him. 

“Hey man!” Chat and Ladybug turned around to see Nino floating through the sky after being struck with one of the paper planes. 

“Nino! Are you okay?” Chat yelled as he dodged another plane aimed for him. 

“Yeah! This isn’t so bad. It’s a good thing that I’m not afraid of heights.”

“Where’s Alya?” Ladybug knew they had come together. She just hoped that Alya had been smart and stayed hidden. She needs to stop getting herself caught up in all of this.

“Ladybug! Catch!” Alya’s voice rang out from above her as Ladybug turned around to see another paper airplane fly at her only this one was different. 

The flight certificate! Alya must have grabbed ahold of Ouranus after being hit and gotten the paper from him.   
“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called out and a dreamcatcher appeared as she reached out to grab the plane with it before Ouranus could get it back. He roared as Ladybug tore the paper into two. “Miraculous Ladybug!” A flash of red and black swept through the sky and the city streets as everyone was returned back to the Earth. 

“Aww yeah. Pound it!” Chat said as he reached where she stood. The akumatized victim stood up on the street below them, holding on to the halves of his paper. Chat jumped down to wait at his side until the ambulance showed up. He enjoyed talking to the victims until they could get cleared by the medical teams. They always appreciated having someone listen to their side of the story and sometimes they gave Chat information on Hawkmoth. 

Beep. Beep. Ladybug’s earring sounded as she swung through the city to get back home before her transformation wore off. She had to stop in the alleyway outside her side door since her parents would be expecting Marinette to be coming home. 

“Can we get some cookies before we go up to your room Marinette? I’m kind of hungry.”

“Of course Tikki. I made some fresh ones for you earlier.”

“You’re the best!” Tikki nestled back inside Marinette’s bag as she unlocked and opened the door. 

“Maman, Papa, I’m home.” 

“Hi honey,” Sabine called out as Marinette grabbed the bag of cookies off the counter and headed upstairs. Her parents turned off the TV and stood up from the couch. “How was Alya’s party?”

“It was fun, but an akuma showed up by the Eiffel Tower so I came home after Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up to stop him.” 

“Oh no! Is everyone all right?” 

“Yeah they took care of it.”

“We are lucky to have such amazing heroes in our city,” Tom smiled as he grabbed his wife’s hand. “We are also lucky that you made it home okay.”

“We’re heading to bed now. Don’t stay up too late. I know you’re an adult now but you promised to help open the bakery tomorrow.” 

“I’m headed to bed too Maman. I’ll be up early. Love you!” Marinette hugged her parents as they told her they loved her back and headed to her room upstairs. As she had gotten older she had convinced her parents to put in a new door that was thicker and had a lock on it. It allowed her to play her music louder while she designed and prevented them from popping their heads in on her in case she needed to transform and leave the house undetected for a little bit. 

“Here you go Tikki.” Marinette set the cookies on the bookshelf by her desk as Tikki fluttered out of her black bag. The kwami grabbed the pile and darted into her cubby on the top shelf that she had made her home as Marinette grabbed pajamas.

She walked into the bathroom to scrub the makeup off of her face and brush her teeth. Her hair was getting so long that it was hard to keep tied up in pigtails so she decided to pile it up on top of her head in a messy bun to keep it out of her face while she slept. The worst thing ever was to wake up and try to move only to realize that her hair had gotten stuck in her armpit of tangled in her hands.

Marinette flicked her string lights off and padded over to her bed. Her curtains let in a small sliver of light from the full moon that had now fully risen. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Marinette chuckled softly as one of her plants moved outside.

“I see you kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr - Danielslilangel :) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat gets caught hanging around outside of Marinette's room after the akuma has been defeated. He is struggling with his thoughts, but Marinette always makes him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the love and support I have received for this fic so far! I hope you enjoy! I'll be updating at least once a week. I know where I want the story to end but have no idea how long it will take me to get there. As always, your comments and kudos mean a lot! ENJOY!

Marinette heard him squeak as he hit his head on one of her hanging plants on the balcony after she called him out. When he still didn't come out of his not so secret hiding place, Marinette called out again as she scooted towards her headboard to sit up straight. 

"I see you Chat Noir. You can come out now." 

"Ahh," he grinned sheepishly as he walked into her room. "You caught me-ow." 

Still going strong with the puns. Marinette mentally rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. He overdid it sometimes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you weren't at Alya's house when I went back to check on everyone after Ladybug defeated the akuma..." 

"You both defeated the akuma Chat." I hate when he puts himself down like this. He is my partner, not my sidekick. I wish he believed that.

"Yeah, so I just wanted to stop by and make sure that you made it home okay." And I wanted to stay out for a little bit longer so I don't have to go home and be alone again.

Marinette smiled. "I didn't want my parents to worry about me so I decided to come home. I wasn't sure how long Alya would be anyway since she sometimes gets caught up gathering statements for the Ladyblog." 

"Yeah, she does." Chat Noir answered before the pair fell into silence. Chat leaned against the wall beside the foot of her bed and sighed quietly. He had been visiting Marinette for years now and he liked to think that they were friends. She always made him feel better and her home was so warm and inviting. Not like mine. 

"Chat, is there a reason why you're still here? Not that I mind you visiting, but... you look like something is bothering you." 

He twitched before regaining his cool and smiling his best dazzling model smile at Marinette. "No." It faltered a bit as he looked at her, really looked at her- his Princess. Have I ever actually seen Marinette? She was wearing green silk pajamas with black paw print shaped fringe at the bottom edge of her tee shirt and shorts. It was his first time seeing her hair up in a bun as well as she's always worn ponytails like Ladybug' s. Ugh, Ladybug. She ran away so fast tonight. I didn't even get to speak to her after the fight was over. She had been growing more and more distant from him and he couldn't help but think that it was all his fault.

Chat cocked his head to the side as he continued to stare at Marinette who had started to crawl across her bed towards him. It's been three years and Ladybug still wanted to remain friends. He understood why of course, but it didn't soften the blow any more. Chat closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew she thought that he was just a flirt, but Adrien's love for his Lady was as real as the scent of fresh cookies that lingered in Marinette's room. He took a deep breath in and opened his eyes quickly as he felt a soft, warm hand cup his face. 

"You okay kitty?" Marinette was so close to him and he felt like her blue eyes could see into his soul. 

"Do you..." he grabbed her hand with his own clawed one before continuing. ”Would you mind if I stayed here for a little bit? I don't think I'm ready to go home quite yet." Marinette's home had been his safe haven since he had befriended her as Adrien. Luckily, it was easier as Chat Noir to get in undetected and Marinette seemed happier when he was transformed.

"Of course. You are always welcome here Chat." She dropped her hand from his face and sat back down on her bed.

"Thanks Princess." Chat padded silently across her bedroom floor until he reached the little bench she kept covered in fluffy pillows. As he curled up into a small ball he heard Marinette whisper. 

"You know you can tell me anything right?" 

"Will you tell me about your latest designs?" 

His cat ears shook as he heard the telltale crinkle of her comforter as she settled under the blankets and got comfy in bed. He loves to listen to Marinette talk about her fashion. She had always been so shy around Adrien, but she came alive around Chat Noir. 

Marinette's voice lulled him to sleep even after he fought to pay attention to her as she excitedly rattled off information about the new collection she was designing to present to his father's executive designing assistants. She had done such a wonderful job at Agreste Fashions that even his father had noticed her talent. Adrien was sure that Marinette would be the next intern to be taken on full time in the fall. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier. His breathing slowed down as he stretched his legs out on the bench. Red lace. Green silk. Cookies. Black spots... 

Marinette smiled as she heard his soft snores start up. It was the first time Chat had actually fallen asleep in her home. Usually they talked and talked until she was the one who couldn't keep her eyes open and Chat was always gone before she woke up in the morning. Poor kitty, she thought as she quietly lifted the blankets off of her and climbed out of bed. She grabbed her fluffiest white throw and walked over to lay it over him as he dozed. 

Is he... is he purring? Marinette had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle as Chat began softly purring as the blanket fell over him. That's certainly new. He rolled over and turned his back towards her. 

"Ladybug. No. Don't." Chat Noir began as his hand twitched and pulled the blanket closer to his chin. 

Aww, Chat. Marinette felt tears well up in her eyes. She hated that Ladybug couldn't return his feeling, but they were both safer this way. They were partners... even friends, but they couldn't be more. 

Tikki popped her head out from her hidden bed on the shelf and Marinette shook her head at the kwami before sliding back into the warmth of her sheets and closing her eyes. She knew it hurt Marinette to see Chat so broken down, but the two of them had to figure out what they wanted their relationship to be like all on their own. They had to decide together if and when they would reveal themselves. She just hoped that it would work out better this time than the others. Marinette deserves so much.

Marinette had just fallen asleep, coaxed by the relaxing sound of Chat's purrs when she suddenly heard him make a strangled noise that caused him to jolt up and look around wildly. 

She jumped out of bed and ran over to him. "Chat. Chat!" 

"Marinette." 

"I'm here Chat. What's wrong?" 

"Marinette," he choked out. "Don't go." 

"I'm right here. Right here." 

Chat Noir sighed and raked a shaky clawed hand through his blond hair before Marinette caught ahold of it. The terror of his dream still filled his mind and the screaming had not yet left his ears. His green eyes were blazing and lit up in the darkness as Marinette stared into them. She grabbed the white blanket and dragged it across the floor behind her.  
"Come here." She led him over to her bed and pushed him in first so he lay up against the wall. She had never been more thankful that her parents had insulated the trapdoor to her bedroom than she was now so that her parents couldn't hear what was going on and rush in. That's the last thing that I need to have happen right now.

She tucked the white blanket around Chat once again. "Sleep," Marinette commanded as she climbed in after him and pulled her blankets back over herself. She rubbed his back absentmindedly like her mother used to do for her whenever she had had a nightmare. She was pretty drained from the Akuma earlier, but was determined to make sure that Chat was peaceful again as he had taken more hits earlier than she.

It took a little bit of time, but soon Chat's purrs filled her ears and she tucked her arms back up underneath of her pillow. "Sweet dreams kitty." 

Up in the corner, Tikki smiled before nestling back down herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr- Danielslilangel


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat awake the next day, both struggling with their feelings and how to express them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this one is so short and overdue!! I had some life stuff happen that prevented me from writing so I will be extra updating this weekend and week. Thanks for the support! :)

“You’re not the one I want in my bed… I’m not the song you want STUCK IN YOUR HEAD!” Marinette’s alarm blared the I Prevail song before she could drag the stupid puzzle piece across her phone’s screen to shut the alarm off. Marinette was a very sound sleeper usually but she fell asleep so easily that she had to have an extremely loud alarm combined with a difficult game in the morning or she would never be on time for her internship. 

Ahh, my internship! Marinette jumped out of bed, throwing her covers aside as she scrambled over to her closet to find clothes to wear. I don’t have time for this! She thought as she tore through hanger after hanger looking for a suitable outfit for the day. As carefully as she could in her haste, Marinette stripped out of her pajamas and threw them over her mannequin as they were a part of her new collection she was supposed to show to Gabriel Agreste himself on Monday. Wait… Monday? Marinette paused and looked over at her calendar before sighing and closing the closet door and leaning back against it. 

“It’s Sunday. I’m such a doof.”

“Uhm… Princess? Not that this isn’t a perfect way to wake up, but… do you think you could put some clothes on so that I can come out from under your blankets?”

“Chat? Wha… ohmygosh!” Marinette squeaked as she realized that Chat was still in her bed and had just seen her in only her bra and panties. “I didn’t realize you were still here!” She managed to yell as she threw herself inside her closet to put something on.”

“I’m sorry Marinette! I didn’t wake up like I usually do and then I heard you running around and I opened my eyes and I’m so sorry! I didn’t see anything. Well, I did, but not too much!” He smacked his forehead with his hand. “No, that came out wrong. I’m sorry. I’ll just stop talking now.” 

“It’s okay Chat. It’s my fault. I got freaked out thinking that today was Monday but it’s not and then I forgot you were here since you weren’t on the bench and… I’m just a mess this morning. Ugh.” Marinette sheepishly exited her closet now fully clothed in black leggings and an oversized grey sweater. 

Adrien’s heart, which still had not stopped pounding in his chest at the sight of Marinette standing across the room from him semi naked, skipped a beat as he took in his friend. Her hair was hanging haphazardly from the bun she put in last night and Adrien thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life.   
What has gotten into me? Marinette had been a good friend these past years, and sure he flirted tirelessly with her as Chat, but he never thought of Marinette in that was before. But I am now.

“Chat? Did you hear me?” 

“Sorry Princess, I was momentarily stunned by your beauty.”

“I don’t think that now is the appropriate time for flirting Chat.”

“Right. Sorry.” He smiled as he swung his legs over the side of her bed. He really didn’t want to get up, but couldn’t think of an actual reason to keep laying in Marinette’s bed now that the sun was starting to filter into her cheery room. “Repeat what you were saying?”

Marinette sighed but smiled. “I’m going to go downstairs and see if Maman and Papa have left yet for their delivery today. If they have, did you want to stay for breakfast?”

He knew he needed to get home before someone realized that he hadn’t come downstairs yet, but his stomach’s audible growling made his decision for him as Marinette laughed and told him that he would be right back.

Though he knew the kwami probably couldn’t hear him through the transformation, Adrien whispered, “sorry Plagg. I didn’t mean to stay the night here as Chat Noir. I’ll make it up to you with a whole pile of camembert later.”

“Chat, you can come down now. The coast is clear!” 

“Coming!” He started his descent down the stairs when a sound caught his attention. It sounded like a tinkling bell mixed with laughter. After a quick glance around Marinette’s room Adrien shrugged and followed his nose into the kitchen where Marinette had already started breakfast. 

The pair ate in relative silence after Marinette finished cooking, but Chat could tell Marinette had a lot that she wanted to say. 

“Thanks for breakfast Princess, but this cat really must head home before someone realizes he let himself out last night.”

“Well Marinette feels as though Chat should stop referring to himself in third person,” Marinette laughed as she grabbed his dishes from him and placed them in the sink. 

They walked back up to her bedroom since it was easier for Chat to hide his leaving her home from the rooftops instead of walking out the front door of the bakery. 

“Hey,” he turned to look at her as he put a hand against her sliding glass balcony doors. “I just… I’m here… if you want to talk about last night or anything really.”

“Thanks Marinette. I have to go, but thank you.” She smiled sadly as he turned away, opened his baton and jumped off her balcony railing to the next building. After disappearing from sight, Tikki fluttered down next to Marinette’s bed. 

“It smells like him,” she said softly.

“What?” Marinette sat down on the corner and lifted a pillow to her chest.

“Your bed. It smells like him.”

“Chat’s kwami?” Tikki nodded, curling up on the pillow Chat had used. “Do you miss getting to see and talk to him?”

“It’s always hard to be away from him when we both have our Chosen. He’s my best friend.”

“Yeah,” Marinette thought about Chat Noir as she laid down next to Tikki as sounds of Paris waking up drifted through her still open doors, “mine too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! Danielslilangel


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette shows off her collection for Gabriel Agreste and things don't go quite as planned. A stray cat drops in unannounced again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... wrote a lot more than I thought XD Enjoy the 2k+ chapter. We're getting to the center of the plot soon. Thanks for the wonderful comments and kudos! <3 Off topic slightly but this is my first time posting on AO3... is there a way to put italics in my post? I feel like some of my internal dialogue gets lost without it. Thanks!

“Marinette. I really think that you have done enough. You need to get some sleep.” Tikki flitted around the sewing machine, not able to land on it due to the heat it was putting off from Marinette’s constant use of it for the past three hours. 

“I just want everything to be perfect. I’ve been at Agreste Designs for a year now. This is my only chance to do more than be an intern. He only picks one designer a year to join his team.” Marinette sighed and brushed a stray hair from her eyes. “I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t pick me.” 

“Of course he’ll pick you Marinette. You’re amazing!” 

“Thanks Tikki, but you have to say that.”

“Well Chat certainly looked like he enjoyed your Chat Noir pajamas last night,” the kwami stuck her tongue out before zipping up to the ceiling as Marinette squealed and tried to grab the small god. 

“Tikki! That’s not funny! I’m happy I didn’t decide to test out the Ladybug ones.”

“Look Marinette, you don’t want to over work your garments. I think that they are amazing and I also think that it’s time for you to get some sleep. You don’t want to wake up late tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m just so worried.”

“You have no reason to be. You are talented and your clothes show that! Put them in their bag and let’s get some sleep.” 

“Alright, alright. Jeez, you have gotten so bossy these past few years.”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!”

“And you need to stop watching so much American TV.” The pair laughed as Marinette finished putting her collection in their garment bag before she turned off the light to get into bed. 

“Come on Tikki!” Marinette called as she started descending the stairs.

“I’m coming. Wow, Marinette. I still can’t believe you got up before me.” Tikki slid into Marinette’s pink backpack.

“Marinette? I made you breakfast,” Sabine smiled at her daughter as she slid the piping hot plate across the table. “I know you don’t usually eat before you head out, but I know today is a big day for you.”

“Thanks Maman. I’ll take it with me since I want to get there early to set up. Are you sure it’s okay for me to take the van today?” 

“For the hundredth time, we don’t have any deliveries today so the van is all yours.” Tom smiled as he kissed his wife’s cheek and headed into the bakery to open the doors for the day.

“I just wanted to check again.”

“Good luck honey. Let us know how it goes, okay?”

“I will. Thanks! Love you guys.”

“We love you too!” They called out as Marinette ran out the side door, garments in one hand and the van keys and her breakfast in the other.

Marinette hardly ever drove a car around Paris, preferring to bike since it was easier to avoid traffic on the sidewalks, but she couldn’t risk anything happening to her collection today. 

 

The usually warm and friendly work room was anything but at Marinette opened the door and headed to her station. 

Wow, everyone is so tense. Gabriel Agreste has that effect on everyone even when he’s not in the room yet. Marinette put in her ear buds as unzipped the bag and began organizing the clothes on the rack and mannequins behind her table. 

An hour later, the work room was filled with each intern, but it was too quiet in between songs on her phone. It was beginning to stress Marinette out until she heard a soft chuckle and abruptly pulled out her earbuds and turned around.

“Oh, h-hi Adrien!” Marinette felt the blush creep up her neck and cheeks. “How… how long have you been standing there?”

“Oh just a few minutes.” He smiled his megawatt smile as he moved behind the table to get a closer look at her collection. He hadn’t realized the other night that her pajamas were actually a part of it. She did an amazing job! “Dad likes me to come down and make an appearance but I knew you would probably be super nervous so I thought that I would come a little earlier to see if you needed help with anything.”

“Oh uhm, well thank you, but I don’t want you to seem like you’re playing favorites or anything like that since we’re friends and I really wanted to do this on my own and I’m totally rambling.”

“It’s okay, I offered my help to everyone else as well,” he laughed and began sifting through her hangers. “Wow Marinette! These look amazing! Where did you get the inspiration from? I mean, obviously Chat Noir and Ladybug, but what about the others?”

I knew I should have toned down the miraculous theme, Marinette thought as she stepped closer to her sketch book. Tikki had said it was fine, but I’m still not sure.

“Actually, I got a lot of inspiration from you. I mean, from the book you had a while back. The superhero one?” Oh my gosh I almost told him that I designed these pajamas with the idea that he would be the one looking at them. I’m such an idiot!

“Oh, I remember that! Uhm, can you not mention that actually? My dad doesn’t know that I took it from him and then lost it,” his voice was barely a whisper as he raised an arm behind his head and looked sheepishly at Marinette. 

“Yeah it’s no problem Adrien.” I’m sorry that I had to steal it from you, but I could not have that thing falling into the wrong hands. The more Marinette thought about it, the more she questioned if her decision to make a collection based on the miraculous’ and their chosens was smart or not. Too late now. Besides, Tikki would have told me if there was an issue with it, right?

“Thanks. I owe you one.” He smiled, “Well, I’m going to go wait in the hall for dad and Nathalie. I’ll see you when we come back in. Don’t be nervous Mari. I’m sure dad will be impressed.”

“Thanks Adrien!” Marinette smiled and waved as he walked away before sighing and cleaning up her station so it would be presentable. With Adrien now gone from the work room, the other interns began talking and walking around the room to check out everyone else’s work. Marinette decided to join them.

Everyone’s clothes turned out amazing! Most of the designers had decided to go down the formal route so there were a plethora of gowns and even a few suits. Marinette was the only one to not have a single dress or actual day or evening look. They’re all being so quiet about my pajamas. Oh no. I wonder if I really messed up this whole thing. Mr. Agreste had given them free reign of his fabric stores and told them to create a six piece collection that was entirely unique to them. I just wanted to stand out, but now I wish I could blend in with the shadows and hide forever. 

“Attention interns.” Gabriel Agreste’s voice boomed from the door as he walked in. “I will be calling each of you into the room to the left of this one in order to privately view and discuss your collections. Nathalie will call your names in order of station so please be prepared to roll your rack into the office so that no one has to wait on you.” The door closed and everyone released their held breath at the same time. 

“Johns, Pierre.” Nathalie called out, her voice as cold as ever but Marinette had seen her interact with Adrien enough times in the past to see past her hardened exterior. She loved Adrien as if he was her own. She even loved Gabriel, as much as anyone could after he had shut down with his wife’s disappearance. 

Marinette was the third to last station so she sat on her bar stool to wait. Fidgeting enough that Tikki decided to pinch her leg before retreating back into her backpack again.  
“Dupain-Cheng, Marinette.” 

“Yes!” Marinette was already walking towards the door before her name was called, rack rolling in front of her. Breath. You can do this. She opened the door and put a bright smile on her face. “Hello Monsieur Agreste. I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng and this is my collection.”

Gabriel Agreste stood from his chair and walked over to her rack where he began pulling hangers off and putting them back on again quietly. Marinette snuck a look over at Adrien who gave her two thumbs up and a goofy smile before Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Tell me a little but more about each piece please Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”

“Of course. The collection is a based on Paris’ own superheroes Chat Noir and Ladybug as you can see here with these two pieces.” She held up the t-shirt/short combo that made up Chat’s inspired piece and went into detail about each section before grabbing the ladybug inspired nightgown. “This is a strappy nightgown that comes with a matching full sleeved robe. The deep red has a blue undertone in the evening, but under the early morning light it appears yellow which allows the fabric to compliment everyone’s skin tone.” She paused as Gabriel nodded.

“And the other pieces? Certainly they were inspired by more than the two heroes.”

“Yes sir. I began thinking about what would happen if the world had more superheroes so I picked a few different animals as the starting point for my inspiration. This one is based on a queen bee.” Marinette held up the tank top/ short combination pajamas as well as the matching kimono and explained them. They were actually her favorite pieces as the golden silk fabric reflected light so prettily and the pajamas were super light-weight. “Each piece of this ensemble can be worn during the day as separates so that the consumer gets the most use out of each piece.” 

Next was her fox lounge pant and bralette set. Alya had claimed that this was her favorite and begged Marinette to make her her own after the decision was made. “These are made of dyed bamboo fiber so that they are breathable during every season. And this,” she said as she grabbed the next royal blue piece “is versatile as well. Based on a peacock, it can be worn as a short chemise with gathered side details or,” she unsnapped the buckles that held the extra fabric up “it can be worn down as a full night gown which features a floor length train of colorful fabric.” 

Gabriel Agreste’s face was unchanging as she replaced her peacock garment back on the rack and grabbed the last one.

“This one is based off of a sea turtle.” She continued talking about the small details of the buttons and trims before putting the fitted emerald and olive pants and long sleeved button up top back. 

“I see. Thank you for your time Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Though at this point in time I do not believe that you would make a good fit for the Agreste team.”

“Thank you very much M. Agreste.” Marinette bowed before grabbing her rack and sliding it back out the door so that the next intern could come in.

“Mlle Dupain-Cheng!” Marinette stopped as Gabriel called out. Turning around he gave her the smallest of smiles before it disappeared. “I think that you would instead be a great addition to the Agreste creative department. Nathalie will show you where to place your belongings for tomorrow morning. That will be all.”

“Of course.” Marinette smiled, but refrained from jumping up and down as she wanted to. “I appreciate this opportunity and I won’t let you down!” She slid her rack out the door and headed back to her old station to pack up with Nathalie finished calling the last intern. 

 

“Alya it was so amazing! I thought I was going to faint after he told me that.” Marinette laughed and rolled over on her bed, switching her phone to the other ear as she talked to her best friend.

“Girl, you need to believe in yourself more! For real though, can I have that fox pj set? I need it in my life like yesterday.”

“Of course you can Alya. I’ll bring it over tomorrow after my first day on the creative team and we can do dinner since Nino is out of town for the party.”

“You’re a lifesaver. I hate eating alone. I’m not used to everything being quiet when he’s gone.” 

“He’ll be back in two days. I think you’ll survive without him,” Marinette’s laughter was drowned out by Alya’s ranting about how she is an independent woman who doesn’t need a man around her at all times.

“You shouldn’t even be talking Mari!”

“What?”

“Like you wouldn’t die without seeing, talking to, or being near a certain hottie blond.”

“Alya, stop. I told you. Adrien and I are just friends. That’s all we have been for the past three years and that’s all we’re ever going to be.”

“Don’t tell me you have actually given up?” Alya paused before launching into another rant.

“It’s not that I don’t think I’m good enough for him Alya. It’s just that… I don’t really know. I’m happy we’re friends and that he has opened up more recently.”

“But?"

“But I think that I just had a crush on him. I was no better than his other fangirls. I still don’t really know him and honestly he doesn’t really know me. We would have a lot to talk about before we could ever actually be a couple or even think about becoming one.”

“Oh girl. How long have you been thinking about this?” Alya’s voice was soft as if afraid Marinette would break into tears at any moment. 

“I’m not sure really. It’s just been something that has been on my mind more and more recently.”

“AHHHH!” Alya suddenly screamed causing Marinette to throw her phone across the room.

“Alya! You can’t do that! You’re lucky I didn’t crack my screen like last time.” 

“Okay sorry not sorry girl but you are so crushing on someone else. Who is he? You know I need the…”

“I am not crushing on someone. Can’t I just decide to be friends with Adrien without there being an ulterior motive behind it?” 

“Sure, sure. Of course you can Marinette.”

“That sounded so sarcastic that I can’t even pretend it was real.”

“You know I’ll find out who he is, right?”

“Well good luck because there is no one for you to find. Ahhh!” Marinette yelled, jumping up in the air as a shadow darted into her room.

“You cannot yell at me for screaming when you go and do the same thing Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

“Alya, I gotta go. Sorry, papa is calling for me. Talk soon. Bye!”

“Marine…” Marinette clicked the phone off and threw it across her bed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Hello Princess.”

“You have got to stop doing that chaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr - danielslilangel


End file.
